(1) Field of the Invention
[Technical Field]
The present invention relates to a display device, and in particular, to a technology which is effective when applied to high-definition liquid crystal display devices having a large screen.
(2) Related Art Statement
[Background Technology]
Conventional active matrix type liquid crystal display devices are used as liquid crystal displays for liquid crystal televisions and personal computers (PC's), for example.
Active matrix type liquid crystal display devices (hereinafter simply referred to as liquid crystal display devices) have a display panel having a number of scan signal lines and a number of video signal lines, a first drive circuit for applying a scan signal to each of the number of scan signal lines, a second drive circuit for applying a video signal to each of the number of video signal lines, and a control circuit for controlling the operation of the first drive circuit and the second drive circuit.
In addition, in the case of a large (large-screen) liquid crystal display device used for a liquid crystal television, the first drive circuit and the second drive circuit are usually formed of a number of drive circuit parts (IC chips). Here, the respective drive circuit parts are mounted on a flexible wiring board, for example. In the following, the drive circuit parts used for the first drive circuit are referred to as gate driver IC's, and the drive circuit parts used for the second drive circuit are referred to as source driver IC's.
In addition, in liquid crystal display devices used for liquid crystal televisions, the control circuit and the first drive circuit are connected via wires on the flexible wiring board on which source driver IC's are mounted and wires on the liquid crystal display panel, for example.
Furthermore, the size, definition and drive speed of liquid crystal display devices used for liquid crystal televisions has been increasing in recent years. Therefore, in recent years, in high-precision, large-scale liquid crystal display devices, a number of first flexible wiring boards on which gate driver IC's are mounted are connected on the two short sides of the liquid crystal display panel, and a number of second flexible wiring boards on which source driver IC's are mounted are connected on the two long sides of the liquid crystal display panel (see JP2006-237140A, for example).